Everyday there are thousands of events, such as computer system errors or software failures, which can take place within a data center or cloud data center. A data center is a facility used to hold a network of computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. In order to evaluate these thousands of events, event trees and fault trees are created to examine a chronological series of subsequent events or consequences. Event trees and fault trees are generated by creating a logical construct that attempts to represent system operational and fault states with nodes and paths that in some sense resemble the root, trunk, branches and leaves of a tree. The paths to the nodes are typically defined using Boolean logic which precisely describes logical combinations of nodes and paths.
Events can be, for example, a slow Virtual Private Network (“VPN”) performance; this will cause the generation of an event tree to determine how to fix this issue. Event trees represent a complex super system of events, and fault trees represent sub-systems of events used to evaluate object efficiency and safety. Event trees are generated based upon events that occur in a system, a technology domain, or events from across technology domains. An event tree displays sequence progression, sequence end states, and sequence-specific dependencies across time. These event trees, however, are often generated long after the events have occurred and, as a result, the generated event trees are often inaccurate or irrelevant.